Geldis Sadri
|Base ID = }} Geldis Sadri is the Dunmeri landlord of The Retching Netch cornerclub in Raven Rock. He sells food and drink, including Ashfire Mead, rents rooms for ten and, like bartenders elsewhere, is a good source of rumors. Interactions Feeding the Addiction Persuade, intimidate, or bribe Sadri to allow Bralsa Drel back into The Retching Netch, after he banned her, not being able to "see the poor girl drink away her last coins any more." It's All In The Taste If spoken to, he will give the Dragonborn ten of Sadri's Sujamma, a special drink he says he has perfected. He asks that the sujamma be offered to the people of Solstheim. Many, including members of the Redoran Guard, will reject the sujamma. The Dragonborn can drink the sujamma from the inventory or store it. Served Cold Sadri assists the Dragonborn in finding members of the Ulen family present in Raven Rock. Sadri has no involvement in the quest after this. The Frostmoon Hunters The Redoran Guard have spotted a pack of werewolves in the mountains. The hunters up at Frostmoon Crag might know more. Unearthed This miscellaneous quest begins when Sadri tells the Dragonborn about Ralis Sedarys. Dialogue General "Welcome to the Retching Netch Cornerclub, home of the finest sujamma that will ever grace your lips." :Your inn has an unusual name. "There's actually a funny story behind the name, friend. A few years ago, I was walking down by the docks and I noticed a Dunmer staggering along with a bottle of sujamma in hand. He was one of my patrons, and liked to drink heavily, so I wasn't exactly surprised." ::Doesn't sound unusual. "Ah, but you see this particular Dunmer was as naked as the day he was born and singing badly at the top of his lungs. As I'm watching this spectacle, a netch floats over the Bulwark towards him. The man looks straight up at the netch... yells 'have a drink' and tosses the bottle... and it never hit the ground." :::What did the netch do? "Well, the bottle broke on the netch, and it must have swallowed its contents because it started floating sort of tilted. Finally, it stopped and began to quiver. A few moments later, the foulest liquid to ever assail your nostrils spewed from its maw. I've seen plenty of drunks in my day, and I'll tell you right now that netch was sick." ::::Now I get it. "True story, friend. True story." "Come back if you're feeling thirsty. I'll set you up right." Served Cold :Adril Arano said you might be able to help me. "Well, well. Adril's got himself a spy, does he? Azura knows he needs all the help he can get. He's been chasing the Ulens for years now." ::You think he's mistaken? "No, I just think he's going about this the wrong way." :::You have a better idea? "Actually, I do, If you want to catch those slippery slaughterfish, you need to let them come to you." ::::How do I get them to do that? "There's an Ulen Ancestral Tomb near the Temple. Someone's been leaving ash yam offerings on the altar inside. If you were to wait inside for whomever that is, I'm betting they'll have some of the answers you're looking for." :::::Why haven't you told Adril about this? "What makes you think I haven't? Any time Adril and the Redoran Guard made a move, the Ulens must have been one step ahead and didn't show up." ::::::Thanks for the tip. "You can thank me if it works. Until then, I'd head to the tomb and wait until your visitor shows up." :Why do Dunmer leave ash yams in their tombs? "When a Dunmer is laid to rest, the body is burned and returned to the ashen soil. Since the ash yam is born of the very same soil, it represents rebirth and renewal... the fact that life ends and begins anew." ::Why did Councilor Morvayn execute an Ulen? "Back in 95, Vilur Ulen came to Raven Rock with a plan to take over our town. The fetcher thought he could stir up the locals and use them against the Redoran Guard and then murder Councilor Morvayn when we weren't looking." :::Vilur did this alone? "He arrived alone, but spread enough coin around to start changing people's minds. Half the bloody town joined his side. Can you believe that?" ::::How did Vilur get caught? "He underestimated the Redoran Guard. They were organized and brought a swift end to the coup. Vilur tried to run, but he was caught by Captain Veleth himself. Vilur Ulen was executed a short time later and his remains placed in the Ulen Ancestral Tomb." Feeding the Addiction Why did you ban Bralsa Drel from your inn? "Have you seen the poor girl? She's a mess. She used to be richer than Councilor Morvayn and she's spending it all drowning her sorrow. As much as I love making coin, I can't watch her do that anymore. I won't." :She has a right to do what she pleases. (Persuade) "I suppose you're right. If she wants to spend her life at the bottom of an ale mug, it's her right. Tell her she's welcome back anytime." :Let her back in, or you answer to me! (Intimidate) "Okay, okay. There's no need to get violent. If Bralsa wants to come back, she's welcome here... I swear." :Maybe this will change your mind. (304 gold) "Well, there's morals, and then there's money. In this case, money wins. Tell Bralsa she's welcome here anytime." :Let me think about this. "Trust me, I've seen my share of hardcases, and she's doing this to herself for no reason. She could be someone again if she was given the chance." Quotes *''"Welcome to the Retching Netch Cornerclub, home of the finest sujamma that will ever grace your lips."'' *''"Welcome to the Retching Netch, outlander. What can I get you?"'' *''"If you're looking for a room, or perhaps some libations, you've come to the right place."'' *''"I know everyone in Raven Rock, and they know me. You want stories? I've got plenty."'' *''"The mine's open, people are buying drinks and I'm making money again... just like old times."'' ―If The Final Descent is completed *''"How about a drink for the hero who cleared Fort Frostmoth!"'' ―If March of the Dead is completed *''"I hear you're the reason Councilor Morvayn's still breathing today. Serves those damn Hlaalu traitors right!"'' ―If Served Cold is completed *''"Come back anytime, my doors are always open."'' *''"Watch yourself out there... looks like an ash storm might be brewing."'' *''"Come back if you're feeling thirsty. I'll set you up right."'' *''"Safe travels, outlander."'' Inventory *Dunmer Outfit *Dunmer Shoes *Elven Dagger *Retching Netch Key Trivia *His story of how the Retching Netch got its name is similar to a story told in the movie ''Twister''. *It is not known if he is related to Revyn Sadri, Idesa Sadri (both of whom live in Windhelm), and Feran Sadri. Bugs *Sometimes the speech option to buy from him is absent, even though he talks of selling drinks. **This seems to happen after normal business hours (8am-8pm). The solution is to leave and wait until 8am before trying again. Appearances * de:Geldis Sadri es:Geldis Sadri pl:Geldis Sadri ru:Гелдис Садри Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers